


Forever Right Now

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, The Proposal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: Life is full surprises, especially when the rising music producer, Lee Jihoon does not expect he will face deportation, get married and fall in love.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Forever Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Soonhoon The Proposal AU that no one asks for. The title is inspired by the song by Conor Matthew [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmmBOt02Zh4)
> 
> And here is the [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3oMI4pH7Nh5Z971gdLQbHY?si=7sEKcwC7RP2FDfjED8gukg) playlist that I listen while writing this ^^
> 
> gonna warn you that I haven't proofread this.

Today Jihoon shows up at work with a good mood. Songs produced by him are rocketing on the chart since the release of the mini album. Last time he checked the real time chart, three of the songs including the B-sides and main track charted on top 10. The group he’s producing is quite famous in South Korea despite being a rookie. Since last night, he got a stream of appreciation messages from the group members and he is quite proud of himself too. Unlike the other normal days where he’s gloomy and moody all day long, today is rather different and Jihoon is sure everyone can see the distinction as well.

“Good morning, Jihoon hyung!”

He turns around to see the owner of the familiar voice as he orders the elevator. It is the vocal trainer, Seungkwan with two cups of coffee in his hand, probably it’s for Seokmin, the other vocal trainer. Jihoon smiles a little. “Good morning, Seungkwan”

When the elevator arrives, Jihoon holds it for Seungkwan to step inside. The other guy grins at Jihoon’s obvious cheerful aura before adding, “You seem very happy today” as if he can’t help but to point it out despite knowing the reasons behind it. Seungkwan beams when he sees Jihoon nods in acknowledgement, his smile stretches wider. “This morning I’ve listened the song is played in two coffee shops and I think they will stay on top for the rest of the week”.

Jihoon feels much more elated hearing the song is received well by the locals. “I hope so, Seungkwan. Thank you” As the elevator arrives, they step outside and Seungkwan cheers _‘hwaiting_ ’ to him before parting their ways.

To be honest, Jihoon at least expected the hype when they released the song. And this group that Jihoon works with had given their best shot in contributing ideas to produce the album. He was glad it worked out for them. Before this, some of his songs have trended and peaked on real time chart for weeks. This album, Jihoon paid much more attention on the changing music trend and public acceptance before generating new and fresh vibes without breaking the styles of existing in the group.

Half past nine, his personal assistant, Soonyoung knocks his office door and lets himself in while Jihoon flipping the agreement contract. A survival show producer proposed him to be one of the trainers and Jihoon requested him to give him time to think it over. He hates being on television.

“Vice CEO wants to see you now. He’s in his office”

Jihoon looks up and glances on the clock on the wall. He has a meeting with an idol group later. Straighten up, fixing up his hair and making himself presentable, he prepares himself to meet his superior. “Alright. Tell me when those rookies are here.”

Soonyoung nods a confirmation and Jihoon pats his shoulder lightly.

“Jihoon, the reason I called you today is because we have received a letter from immigration. It states that you’re being deported.” Jihoon freezes in place as the company’s top executive, Mr Han speaks, eyes reading the document over and over. He came to Mr Han’s office thinking he’d get a promotion, maybe a bigger studio, maybe a congratulatory speech because Jihoon’s recent production had succeed, with the increasing collaboration demand from other companies. Never in his lifetime is expecting to be informed he being deported.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asks. His voice cracks a little from the shock but hopes he’s still being polite even in this situation.

Mr Han sighs before explains, “Your visa had expired and you failed to fill in some documents they sent in a while ago.” He looks quite disappointed and sad as he flips the document over and over. “Basically your working visa is invalid this month and the immigration won’t tolerate this. And it is risky to mess with them.” Jihoon waits until Mr Han finishes his sentences. “We have a lot of upcoming projects and I regret to tell you that this might be the end. It is a real pity but we have to let you go, Jihoon.”

He swallows heavily when his boss places the envelope in front of them. It looks damn familiar – oh right, it was the similar envelope that Soonyoung had nagging him about every morning for almost a month. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Not that Soonyoung’s fault that Jihoon entirely dismissed this document, it was because he is too busy working fifteen hours a day, and it was not Jihoon’s fault for ignoring Soonyoung’s constant nagging because he is damn annoying when he did that. Ughh. This is so unfair. He wants to stomp his feet at his recklessness, his ignorance and now Jihoon really doesn’t want to lose anything he has now.

Until Soonyoung comes to Seungcheol’s office to tell Jihoon that the idols have arrived, which does not matter now because Jihoon is about to lose his entire career he had built for half a decade now. Suddenly an idea sparks in his mind and his mouth blurts out way before his brain could even filter it out. “Soonyoung and I are getting married.”

Both Mr Han and Soonyoung look stunned with the revelation. But Jihoon knows his assistant will play along. He _raised_ Soonyoung well.

“Yes.. we …are..” Soonyoung says awkwardly.

A wave of relief washes over him when Soonyoung agrees to play along, trying hard to convince his superior. Maybe Jihoon should consider buying a better present for him, a fur sweater that he saw in Soonyoung’s online shopping cart since last two months, maybe a pair of trainer that Soonyoung eyed everytime they pass by the department store. Jihoon knows he is already generous enough to give Soonyoung his credit card for him to spend whatever he liked every year on his birthday. But Soonyoung, he is too considerate and careful that he only used the card to only buy coffee and never spend too much. Damn he’s annoying. (Maybe that’s the reason why Jihoon trusted him with his credit card, but, anyways Soonyoung deserves nice things sometimes).

“Yeah.. We’re getting married! Yeay!” Soonyoung cheers awkwardly and Jihoon does not appreciate it because his boss is starting to eye them suspiciously. Soonyoung can forget the sweater and that trainer now.

“Since when both of you were… involved?” Mr Han calmly asks, leaning back to his chair.

“Last month” “Last few weeks” both of them answer simultaneously.

Fuck. They’re fucked. Their boss is much more unconvinced now, raising eyebrows at the awkward atmosphere. Jihoon tries to calm down and starts again.

“We have been together since last month and made it official few weeks ago” Soonyoung attempts a damage repair which Jihoon considers as acceptable.

As if in cue, Jihoon turns facing Soonyoung, reaching for Soonyoung’s left hand, clasping it with both of his hands as he states, “I know this is sudden” Their gazes meet and Soonyoung makes a tiny surprise squeak at the back of his throat. The producer maintains his soft gaze while he continues, “But Soonyoung and I have worked for three and half years. All the late nights working together brought us together and it just happened”

“It just happened?” Mr Han inquires, he’s now leaning forward, chin propped on folded fingers. He is still suspicious. Jihoon can tell.

“Yes, it just happened” Soonyoung answers, bringing Jihoon’s hands and squeezing them lightly before kissing his knuckle. “We found our similarities and differences fit with each other. Chemistry, they say. Right, Jihoonie?” Jihoon internally flinches at the nickname but he silently acknowledges Soonyoung’s spontaneous act. Maybe they can at least work this out.

“It just happened?” Their superior asks, glancing at the Jihoon and Soonyoung.

“It just happened” Soonyoung says, sounding more confident this time. He snakes his arm around Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer. It takes everything for Jihoon not to flinch and pry the other’s hand at the sudden skinship. Jihoon feels repulsed, but he needs to do this. So he smiles shyly and happily, acts like a couple like his boss expects them to be.

Mr Han seems a bit convinced, even impressed. No one before can touch Jihoon without being manhandled.

“Do Soonyoung’s family knows about this?” Jihoon is confused on why his boss is interested in Soonyoung’s family, but he can’t ask about Jihoon’s because he has no relatives.

“We’re planning to tell them on this weekend,” Soonyoung says. Now it is Jihoon’s turn to startled. “We’re going to my grandparents’ anniversary”

Sneaky asshole, Jihoon thinks. They had to work on the song for their new clients this weekend, Jihoon wants to tell that to Soonyoung. But he will have to cut Soonyoung some slack since he’s the one to drag his assistant in this farce after all.

Perhaps they manage to dispel Mr Han’s doubt. His boss nods in understanding and leans back to the chair. “So, Jihoon’s going to Gwangju with you?”

“Yes, he is,” Soonyoung says firmly, squeezing Jihoon’s hand. He doesn’t realize when they started to hold hands again, probably he did when Jihoon’s daze state. Sneaky bitch.

Mr Han chuckles in delight. “Alright. I’ll see you both in Gwangju then,” he finalizes.

****

Once they’re out of the Vice CEO’s office and to the building rooftop, Jihoon turns facing Soonyoung and asks, “Why Mr Han is going to your grandparents’ anniversary?”

Soonyoung’s face crumples, facing away from Jihoon, both hands at his waist. He does that when he feels immensely stressed. Well, he guesses he’s not the only one then. Then he stops and turns to Jihoon, it surprises him how angry he looks. He’s never seen Soonyoung gets angry.

“Why are we getting married?” Soonyoung counters with a disbelief tone, huffing while he crosses his arms.

They are causing scene. There are quite amount of people on the rooftop, there’s a group of workers smoking at the corner and some are relaxing around on the provided bench. Is it already lunch hour? Why these people are here? Jihoon thinks silently.

“I asked first!” Jihoon says, almost demanding despite knowing he’s being immature.

Soonyoung sighs and answers flatly, “He is my father’s old friend and they live in the same hometown.” Oh, Jihoon never know that. “Now answer my question,” Soonyoung demands. He’s quite intimidating when he’s fuming like this. And Jihoon secretly thinks it is hot. Fuck.

“Aren’t you being rude right now?” Jihoon blurts out, as if he can’t stop being immature.

Soonyoung scoffs and shots him a smug, “I’m always a rude one. Now, answer. Me” At this point, they’re obviously making scene and if people overhear them arguing, they’re going to spread ridiculous rumors. What is more ridiculous than them getting married anyway?

Knowing that he cannot win whatever argument they’re having, Jihoon finally says, “My visa has expired and I’m going to be deported. I can’t think of anything else other than getting married”

Soonyoung looks smug again. Fucking hell. He want to punch Soonyoung, his husband-to-be so bad. What did he do to deserve this? Right, not listening to his assistant.

“I reminded you about the immigration letter for two months but you keep ignoring me,” Soonyoung says bitterly.

Of course, Soonyoung may has a point, but Jihoon would rather pretend to be engaged with his assistant than admits that. It can’t be helped when the situation has turned out like this. After convincing his boss, Jihoon ought to ask for Soonyoung’s agreement to marry him.

“Do you want me to get deported?”

“Of course not” Soonyoung answers immediately. It might wither Jihoon’s heart a little.

“So… are you willing to help me from being sent back?” Jihoon asks slowly, eyes pleading in desperation.

A bit pause from Soonyoung makes him a little jittery, eyes trained on the ground, heart hoping. “Sure.” His eyes shoot to Soonyoung’s smirk and instead of feeling relieved, he is scared of what comes next. It is well known that Soonyoung is nice and kind, but he never really agrees on something easily. “And I want you to ask me nicely”

“Ask you?” Jihoon asks in confusion of the twisted idea Soonyoung is having right now.

“Yes. _Ask me_ ,” the assistant reaffirms in an annoying tone, his smirk looks more evil this time.

Jihoon senses a migraine coming like a thousand trucks crashing his now pea brain. His head hurts, he closes his eyes and opens them again only to find Soonyoung looking smug. The producer finally realizes what the other is asking.

“You want me to propose you?”

The man seems to love the idea and grins, “Exactly. Ask me properly. On your knees”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, Soonyoung”

“Alright, fine. Marriage is cancelled. Bye” Soonyoung turns to leave. Fuck. Jihoon’s has to think of something.

“If I get fired then you will be jobless too, Soonyoung” he says. It is fucking petty but that’s the only argument he can come up in this situation.

“No, I won’t. Mr Han knows me personally and he knows my talent in dancing too. I could easily be accepted in choreography team” Soonyoung challenges.

Oh God. Jihoon grits his teeth so hard that his brain hurts. He now is left with zero choice but to do what Soonyoung asked. “Fine”. He clears his throat, “Umm Soonyoung. Marry me”

“No” Soonyoung is smug again while he rejects Jihoon’s ‘proposal’. He wants to punch that smirk off his face, kicks him in the ball so he cries until tomorrow, without caring people are actually watching their exchange. The crowd is getting bigger? Is it lunch time already? How long they have been on this fucking rooftop? He’s sure he almost lose the sense of time, so is his sanity.

How long he will endure this? Nothing’s terrifying than handing your future to Soonyoung’s hand. However, Jihoon will lose everything if he does not risk this. Then, he gets on the ground, knee on the hard and hot cement under the afternoon sun.

Taking a deep breath, Jihoon starts, “Soonyoungie,” he looks up and sees Soonyoung’s smirk falters a little. “Charming, cute, talented and hardworking Soonyoung, would you marry me?”

“Yes,” Soonyoung says, eyes soften and Jihoon’s heart skips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remind me to finish this fic. Or anything you wanna say at my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mirahmir)


End file.
